Memories
by khalko13
Summary: Kat shows up at Mystic Falls Boarding School with no memory of how she got there. But when she meets a mysterious stranger that has all the answers will falling head over heels for him be the thing that saves her or tears her to shreds? As she remembers her past and hurdles appear will she learn what really happened in her past?
1. Chapter 1

**A friend gave me the idea for this fanfiction, and it should be better than my other TVD fanfiction, but please review with any ideas or criticism.**

I fiddle with my necklace as I walk into Mystic Falls Boarding School it's a big building made out of stone with ivy growing up the side of it. It looks kind of like an old castle, but I don't get why I ended up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a bunch of criminals. I mean, I never did anything wrong, or at least not that I can remember. Apparently I killed someone, I think her name was Rebekah Mikaelson? Anyway, I didn't remember her at the hearing but if I really think about it, I don't remember a hearing. I don't even remember when my birthday is. But I guess I should be glad, it was here or jail supposedly. I'd rather be stuck in this decomposing place than in some hospital surrounded by a bunch of people that want me to find my inner child.

I glanced behind at the open road and watched my parents drive off at least I think they are my parents. They're just happy to be short one kid in the house I think. Even if I'm the kid that behaves the best. They pretty much drove off as soon as I stepped out of the car, no goodbyes or anything just the sound of an engine. I open the door and take one last look at the sun and walk through security and over to the receptionist desk.

The school's deteriorating. The metal bars over all the windows aren't there just for intimidation, they are there to keep the building from collapsing. I smile, getting out will be easier than I thought. I walk over to the desk and see a pretty woman sitting behind it. There is also a guy leaning on the side of the desk flirting with the receptionist. The receptionist has dark brown hair with caramel highlights in curls that go just below her shoulders. She is pretty and her brown eyes make it seem like she knows a lot. The guy has sandy brown hair and dark eyes. He looks nice. Both of them look like hey're in their thirties.

"Hello I'm Kat Grimes, I am not sure where I'm supposed to go." I said purposely interrupting their flirt fest. I really hope they aren't teachers that'd be really weird. The guy doesn't look too sober anyway, he doesn't look too drunk either, at least I know there is booze around here, just kidding I'm a goodie two shoes at heart.

"Oh you must be one of the new students. Let's see... you will be in room 113 with Lexi Branson, here's a key don't lose it you'll only get one, and here is your schedule. I'm Ms. Fell I work as secretary here, this is Mr. Saltzman he teaches history."

"Call me Ric," he said taking my hand in a firm handshake. Yeah, I'll most definitely fail his class. "The rest of the new students are meeting on the patio for the tour. I promise the rest of the school is actually very nice, we couldn't put the real thing in the brochure or no one would think it's a boarding school. I'll show you to the patio, Elijah put me on tour duty. Meredith, I'll find you later and we can finish our conversation." I rolled my eyes and roll my suitcase towards 'Ric'.

"He was right the farther into the school we got the less I thought it was a boarding school. Sure there were classrooms but there weren't any desks. The only reminder that it was in hindsight a detention facility were the bars on the windows but now they looked as if they were there to keep people in. About five minutes after we left the lobby we reached the other side of the school. He held open a glass door and I walked out onto a stone patio. The patio sits on top of a hill connected to the school which now looking at it seems more of a castle. on the opposite side of the patio is a black wrought iron fence about three feet tall. There is a breath taking view of a deep green forest highlighting the fact that this is the middle of nowhere.

I wasn't paying attention so I stepped onto the deck and ran into someone. The person I bumped into looked about my age. He had reddish blondish hair and blue eyes. I pegged him for captain of the football team and sent here for a party gone out of hand. I mumbled and apology and joined him and three others in a semi-circle. There were two other girls in the group talking animatedly with each other while two boys, including the one I bumped into stood next to each other neither saying a word. One of the girls was a short blonde with blue eyes. I'm guessing she's really smart and got sent here for being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The other guy was really handsome, he had brown hero hair with brown eyes to match. Something told me there was more to him than there seemed, he seemed like a good guy that tried very hard to keep his bad side on a tight leash. That left the other girl, she looked nice she had curly dark brown hair that barely grazed her shoulders, and brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. She didn't look like a kid that caused much trouble though, in fact she seemed like she follows the rules unless the rule is stupid but then only the teacher's pets follow the rule. She probably earned her way here, but it was probably like the plan of revenge backfired and some cabin at her summer camp caught fire.

Then a really handsome dude in a suit walked up. He had spiky brown hair in mess on top of his head, like he ran his fingers and hair gel through his hair. He had brown eyes that scanned over the five of us stopping at me, his eyes widened in recognition though I've never seen him in my life. But I felt I knew him, that's crazy I thought to myself how can you know someone you've never met? I held his gaze and waited for him to back down. I don't back down from fights, well not most of the times. He looked away with a smile on his face.

"Hello welcome to Mystic Falls Boarding School, we will be breaking into groups for the tour, leave you bags here they'll be searched and brought to your room." He paused daring any of us to interrupt.

"Please enlighten me, why are idiots that think they know what they're doing going through my stuff?" I said with a straight face.

"To make sure you aren't carrying fireworks." He said stopping in front of the hero haired guy. "Steroids," stopping in front of the football player. "Stolen items," in front of the petite blonde. "And of course anything that looks the slightest bit explosive." Finally stopping in front of the girl with frizzy brown hair.

"Well I don't know how or why anyone would make a bomb out of my new boots, and besides fireworks are no fun, drugs get you sent to rehab, and why in hell would you bring stolen items to what is pretty much a nicer jail cell. Point being I don't want or need my bags to be searched." He turned and faced me. "Oh and I may not know how i got sent here but I know I won't be here long." He takes a step or two towards me and grins down at me. My hands curl into fists, I don't like to be looked down at. I'm not some insolent child that needs to be read a bedtime story.

"Sounds like you have something to hide, now each of you will be paired up with a teacher for the tour, leave your bags here." He said backing up. "Emma you are with Mrs. Lockwood, Alexandra you are with Mrs. Forbes, Matt you are with Ric, and Stefan you are with Zach." Everyone walked to their tour guides and he walked over and stood a foot in front of me. "Kat Grimes, you are with me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who is me?" I asked sarcastically, I didn't have his name yet anyways. He smiled faintly and kind of sadly.

"You know me, I was in your past, I promised to return to you and I'm keeping that promise. Now come on," he said leading me off in some random direction. I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and refused to budge.

"Yeah Santa made the same promise, and I haven't seen him since I was two."

"Well I'm not Santa," he said taking my elbow and leading me away.

We walked back into the school and through more hallways, he didn't point any rooms out and I didn't really care, I was searching for ways to break out of this prison. He finally led me into a room. The only room that any normal person would recognize for a classroom. It had the hard uncomfortable desks and a bigger desk that a teacher might use in the front of the room with a big black board behind it. There was a bunch of mythology crap written all over it. I turned when I heard the click of the door being locked behind us.

"Is this the detention room?" I said sarcastically finding myself face to face with what's his face. He didn't say anything mysterious back to me and just held my gaze with his soft brown eyes. I'm a sucker for brown eyes. He took his hand and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. Then he leaned down and hesitated before crushing his lips onto mine. I hesitate thinking about the whole teacher student trouble but then my mind goes blank and I kiss him back. The kiss turns into something more heated as he trails his lips down my neck.

Then came a searing pain mixed with burning pleasure. Like sore muscles after exercising, good pain. I breath out and tense up as what seems like old memories resurface. I was standing on the patio in a puffy white ball gown with black trim on the skirt it looked like it was from the civil war era. I looked really pretty, standing next to me with his arm around my waist was a guy. I turned and looked at his face and saw what's his face in a black suit, black bow tie and black vest not a smudge of white. He led me over to a stone bench and I leaned my head o his shoulder, our hands clasped together on our laps.

I turned and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, he smiled and gently kissed me back. He pulled me back and asked a silent question, I felt myself nod and then he he kissed me again biting my lip and bringing me back to the present with the same good pain. My eyes snapped open. His name was on the tip of my tongue though I've never met him before today. I was not alive during the civil war. But I remember dancing all night with a young man and forgetting all the war nonsense. I remember being the only one besides his brother and sister that knew what he was, that knew what they were.

"Elijah," I gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled away and stared at me in shock.

"You, you remember me?" He said with growing excitement. I blinked confused.

"No I'm certain I've never seen you in my life. Why are your lips bloody?" I asked lifting my hand to my neck, I felt the wet stickiness of blood and stared at him in shock. "Are you in some sort of vampire cult. All grr I'm a vampire, I'll drink your blood and leave your body for the villagers to find," I said with my hands up in claws, that's the thing when something kind of serious pops up and is sort of life changing, I don't remain serious, it's why sarcasm is my one true friend. He laughed.

"Like I said before, I was in your past, I know you better than you know yourself, and you used to know me before my father killed you." I asked the odious question.

"How can I be killed if I'm alive? Reincarnation? And if that is what this is how do I think I know you?"

"In time Con-Kat, in time," he said ominously as he laced his hand in mine and led me into the hallway again. He finished the tour pretty quick and he never removed his hand from mine. It was weird how natural it felt. It was like I held hands with him all my life.

He finished the tour at my dorm room. He kissed my knuckles all old fashioned like, and hesitated as he held the door open for me like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. I waited for a second, and then walked into my dorm taking one look over my shoulder. He was still standing there holding the door looking at me. There was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize. I winked and walked down a short hallway into my dorm.

My eyebrows went straight up. It was my dream dorm. The floor was a black wood and to my left was a small kitchen. In front of me was a small living area with a black leather couch in the shape of an L around a coffee table and a gray stone fireplace. I smiled at the giant flat screen on top of the fire place. There was a huge silver chandelier hanging above the sofa and the second floor was level to where it hung like a thousand shining crystals. I flopped down on the sofa and leaped a few feet in the air when a blonde appeared in a doorway next to the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Lexi, and if you aren't Kat you'd better get out of here before I tear your throat out." She said narrowing her eyes at me. I smiled a little bit.

"You in the vamp cult too? I'm Kat your roommate, and I think we'll get along just fine," I said as she eyed me.

"As your roommate I'll give you your first lesson. Everyone here is involved with what you call the vampire cult. Witches, vampires, few werewolves, a hybrid or two, and the food."

"What are you?"

"Vampire, but I don't eat my friends. What about you?"

"Hopefully not the food," I said massaging the spot where Elijah bit my wearily. He took a stop at the infirmary to fix it up but...

"Probably not, that was Elijah out there with you right?"

"Yeah why?"

"My friend Rose is pretty close with a guy named Slater who is a vampire almanac. He told her that Elijah fell in love a long time ago, but his father Michael killed the girl to punish Elijah for taking Klaus's side, that's another story you'll learn eventually. Anyways, his mother took pity on him and put a spell on her so that instead of dying she would come back in another life. If he thinks you're her then you are safe. Not even Klaus will cross him in fear of losing him."

"Okay then," I said perplexed. "Please tell me there are bedrooms in here."

"Of course you can have upstairs." I nodded and headed toward the stairs. The second floor of the dorm was half as big as the first floor and had two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. The bed had a magenta comforter and a silver bedside table next to it. There was a floor lamp on the other side of the bed, and wait I lied there was a third room if you counted the closet, which was actually stocked, that made my life easier. But all of the clothes were monochromatic. I sighed and went to check out the bathroom, also stocked.

"Hey if we are going to dinner might want to hurry up cause it's in five minutes," Lexi called.

"Be right down," I called down. I took a quick look around and gave up on finding my suitcase and went downstairs. She led the way out the door and we started walking down the hall.

"Tip number one, don't look at people in the face, if they are a vampire they can compel you and won't hesitate to do so. Don't mess with the witches either, they have strict rules regarding their magic but they have ways to get around them. The werewolves won't fight you now, but will on the full moon." We walked into a room full of tables like a cafeteria and walked over to a long table that had a few people sitting at it already.

There was a guy with piercing blue eyes sitting next to the guy with hero hair that I saw earlier. Across from them sat a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes sitting next to the girl with frizzy hair also from earlier today. none of them had food in front of them which was a little strange. I sat down next to the girl from earlier.

"Hey guys this is Kat my new roommate, Kat this is Damon, and Elena. I'm guessing that you are Stefan, Damon's brother? But I don't know you." Lexi said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm Alexandra, no one knows about me, the Salvatore brothers are much more famous than their little sister." She said.

"Not our fault sis, the public loves feuding brothers, especially when the feud starts over a certain Katherine Pierce," Damon said.

"Please don't tell me she found out about this place," said a pretty blonde as she sat down with the small blonde I saw earlier.

"This is Caroline..." Elena started.

"And my cousin Emma," Caroline said finishing her sentence.

"Well I need to go talk to Rose, I'll find you later," Lexi said getting up. I nodded.

"Guessing time. I'm guessing you five are vampires," I said pointing to Caroline, Emma, Alexandra, Damon, and Stefan. "You're human," I said nodding to Elena.

"Well you're almost right, I'm a doppelganger, and human." Elena said.

"I'm human," Emma said shyly. "What about you?"

"Same."

"Well don't worry too much, you won't be for long," Damon said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked just as Stefan and Alexandra told him to be nice or something.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," said a girl with black hair as she sat down next to Elena and Caroline.

"No problem, people this is Bonnie, Bonnie people." Caroline said.

"Who are people?" She asked looking over the group.

"This is Alexandra, that's Kat, Stefan and Emma."

"Please call me Alex," Alexandra said somewhat annoyed. I smiled and looked at Caroline questionably when I saw her tense up. I turned and saw a guy with curly blonde and blue eyes walking towards us. "Who's that? Wait I know him, where do I know him from?"

"1920's Chicago, we were keeping an eye on Stefan while he was off in ripper town, he made friends with Klaus," Damon said. As Klaus sat down next to Caroline.

"Hello," he said in a perfect British accent. Then people came around and started handing out trays with food on them to people. I smiled when a grilled cheese with mozzarella sticks in it was placed in front of me along with a dish of marinara sauce. I saw the vamps got a cup filled halfway with a dark red liquid. I ignored it and ate my sandwich. I didn't realize I was looking for him until I found him, Elijah. He was sitting at a table with a few other people but caught my gaze. He smiled gently and mouthed something but I don't know what.

"I'm going to go try to find my way back to my dorm see ya people," I said tearing my gaze from Elijah's and getting up.

"Hey I'll come with you," said Emma jumping up. I smiled sensing she'd do anything to not be the only human at the table. I nodded and we walked out of the dining hall unaware we were being followed.

"So when did you find out about the vampire cult?" I said once we got into the hallway.

"About a year ago, getting into this school was the only way for me to be able to stay here, my family lives in New York, but if I went home I'd have to have my mind wiped. What about you?"

"Today."

"You're taking it pretty well," she observed.

"I don't know, I guess I'd rather know the big secret of the school before I break out or do anything too rash. Please tell me that they aren't some sparkle in the sun Cullen? I'm guessing they have super speed and strength though?"

"Yup, it is really annoying, Damon especially. Well this is my dorm, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, wish me luck finding mine, I don't even remember what the number is." She smiled and walked into her dorm after swiping a key card at least I stuffed that into my pocket.

I started walking aimlessly down the dark hallways until I got the sense that I was being watched. I stopped and looked around and froze seeing Elijah at the end of the hall i just came from standing there watching me.

"You do know spying on a lady isn't polite?" I said calling out, in a flash he was beside me holding his arm out. I hesitated and hooked my arm around his.

"Yes my mother yelled at me quite a lot about that," he mused. I smiled as we walked down the hall.

"And who would you be spying on?"

"Back then it was a girl named Tatia, Elena is her doppelganger."

"How long was back then?"

"Before this was North America, and this was a small settlement by a bunch of werewolves, and us, my family the originals." He smiled absently. "Klaus and I fought over Tatia, in the end, my mother who was a witch used her blood to turn us into monsters."

"Then she found out what she created and died? Years later american civil war era you fall in love with a girl only to have her killed by your father. But your mother takes pity on you because you've only truly fallen in love twice and your parents took both girls away. So rumor has it she reincarnated the girl and she appeared in whatever year this is." I guessed not looking at him, I glanced at him and saw him staring at me shocked. "How right am I?"

"How'd you find out?"

"My roommate told me some stories before dinner, so am I her? What was her name anyways?"

"Constance Regal, and I think you might be, which is why I want to give you this." He pulled out a black velvet jewelry box and handed it to my. I took it and opened it to find a silver ring with a light purple stone that lifted up revealing a small compartment with a tiny flower shoved in it. I smiled and put it on my ring finger on my right hand and held it out surveying my hand. All of a sudden I had another flashback and was met by a face that somewhat reminded me of Klaus with chiseled features and bright blue eyes.

"Hmm you're the girl my son's fallen in love with. Well I guess Klaus will just have to move on." He said, then he took an exact replica of the ring Elijah just gave me and threw it to the side, then he snapped my neck and I fell to the ground dead. I shuddered back to reality. I looked at Elijah closely.

"If I really am a reincarnation of Constance, I just saw how I died... your Father snapped my neck and said something, I couldn't make it out though," I lied. "Why did he kill me?"

"He blamed Klaus for my mother's death, and now I know rightfully so. But then I sided with my brother and Michael took revenge by killing you," he said without hesitation. "This is your dorm Kat number 113." He said teasing me. I hesitated after I swiped the card and opened the door about to step in.

"I don't think he killed me because of that, I lied earlier. He said 'you're the girl my son's fallen in love with. I guess Klaus will just have to move on,' then he broke my neck," He tensed turning pale.

"Of course, my mother would never take pity on me, she would take pity on me when Klaus ruined my life though." He mumbled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"You have a very weird family," I said to him.

"What's yours like," Elijah asked me all defensive.

"I-," I began pausing to think. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked curiously.

"I can't even remember my mother's name, or my father's. I don't know if I have any siblings either. Earlier I thought I knew, before I knew you are in some vampire cult. By the way, why am I here?"

"What do you mean why are you here?"

"I figured out this is some supernatural prep school and I can't bring myself to think that I came here on accident. Obviously I'm not a vampire, I don't think I'm some witch either, so why am I here?" He looked at me probably debating what he should tell me then his eyes softened.

"You showed up with a warning, one of my witches got a vision that said you were coming. Your name and Constance's name. I took an interest automatically."

"What if I'm not her?" I asked casually.

"The chances of you not being her are slim. I mean, when I hold your hand just like this, do you not remember anything. When I pull you into my arms and kiss you, do you not have a slight feeling of recognition?" He said this as he pulled me in and kissed me, his words cut off. I'd be lying if I didn't say that he felt like home, whatever that is. I feel like I know myself when I'm around him. "Do you not remember me my dearest Constance, because I remember everything, I've walked the Earth for more than 1000 years without you. With only the memories." He said pulling away just enough to move his lips to speak. I closed the distance and kissed him again.

I saw another me, a prettier me flash before my eyes talking to a blonde haired girl that I recognized at dinner talking. Then I saw Elijah and Klaus walk up to us. The vision changed and I was talking to a man with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck talking to me. Somehow I knew he was my father.

"I want you to stay away from the Michaelson's we both know what they are." He said to me.

"Father they only want peace, something we are in short supply of as of late," I said smoothly.

"I already lost your mother to their kind, I will not lose you."

"And you will not. But I am afraid I'll lose you if you try to put stakes in their hearts."

"I am not foolish enough to go without a little vervain when leaving this household, just as I am not foolish enough to attack them. But I will lock my family in this house in order to protect them." Then I wasn't standing in front of my father I was standing on the patio where we were earlier in front of a lady in a white and black dress from civil war era.

"My dear child, I couldn't keep you safe then, Quetsiyah was sending every supernatural being your way. You saved yourself and I found a way to help you. Goodbye for now child, the spirits are angry with me for reincarnating you, soon they'll find out I contacted you. I love you sweetheart." She kissed my on my forehead and then I was back in Elijah's arms. One of my hands in his hair the other holding him close. Then the kiss became more heated more hungry and I reluctantly pulled away catching my breath.

I laced our hands together and leaned my head against his shoulder. We walked down the hall and stopped outside my dorm. I turned to him.

"I don't think it was your mother that reincarnated me... I think it was mine."

"I never met your mother."

"Then I'm guessing she died before your family moved to town, were you close?"

"I don't know, I remember bits and pieces, enough to know that I am Constance Regal and I knew you, Klaus, and that blonde girl you were sitting with at dinner."

"Rebekah, my sister, you two were friends. You were also best friends with Klaus, I wondered if he recognized you or not. You've changed a little bit. Your hair isn't curly anymore, but about the same length and you seem sadder. But your eyes are still the same beautiful blue green." I look at the ground and smile, I never thought about myself as pretty but I do have moments.

"Okay, well please tell me you aren't teaching a class, because I'm already planning on failing history." Changing the topic as quickly as possible.

"Tomorrow you are skipping your classes, they are more optional then you might think. I'm going to take you to see one of my witch friends."

"Kay, I'll see you in the morning," I said. Then I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. I turned and opened the door to my dorm and went upstairs to dissect my new closet. I rummaged around and found a small bag. Then I went down to the small kitchen. I found a small container of toothpicks and put it in my pocket. I stuffed a few granola bars in the bag as well as a bottle of water. I was breaking out of this place tonight.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. I went to the door and saw the blonde that was sitting with Elijah at dinner.

"Hey you're Rebekah right?" I asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"Kat, but I was a different person a long time ago." She looked me over and then her eyes widened.

"You better hope Klaus doesn't recognize you, I assume Elijah already did though?"

"Yeah why?"

"You can't tell either of my brother's but this isn't the first time you've been reincarnated. Klaus didn't recognize you the second time you were, I did but I owed you enough to not tell him. If he knew who you were he'd use you to draw out Elijah and put a dagger through his heart." I narrowed my eyes at that.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked leading her into my dorm and sitting down on the couch. "I know I was Constance Regal back who knows when. I also know you were my friend then. Oh and that your Dad killed me. However I haven't recalled living two lives."

"That's really good, because the second life you lived you were quite tight with Klaus, the Salvatore's shouldn't be too unfamiliar either we hung around them quite a bit in the twenties. My father killed you then too. Before he crashed the bar, I'm glad he didn't kill Stefan. Oh and your name was Adele Rose." I thought about what I saw in the vision of my death. Michael did say that Klaus fell in love with me, if Rebekah's right then that might've been in the twenties.

"You were my friend correct?"

"Yes."

"How was I killed the first time?"

"I assume it was my father." I sighed suddenly feeling like it wasn't.

"Okay well any suggestions as to what I should do now?" I asked just wanting to get out of this conversation and return to my escape plan. So I can just break out of this weird prison find a lawyer and sue them for putting some kind of drug in my food and making me believe in vampires, werewolves, and witches oh my.

"Keep your distance from my brother. You'll save yourself a lot of trouble if you do."

"Kay, I'm going to go to sleep because I am exhausted. I'll talk to you later?" I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Yeah, and be careful," I looked her over, was she really my friend? I nodded and closed the door behind her. I went to the wall of windows that was opposite the door and looked for a way to open them. I frowned not seeing a way and noticing there was no way to get down if I did get the window open or broken. I walked to the door and opened it and almost ran into Lexi.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk, I'll see you in a bit." I said quickly walking around her.

"Um kay, just be careful curfew is in fifteen minutes, and it's not worth the trouble breaking it."

"I'll be back in time," I assured her as I walked to the other end of the hall. When she closed the door I ran down countless hallways and was pleasantly surprised to find myself on the patio. I bit my lip looking at the big drop and then remembered the security at the front door. I found a rocky spot that looked okay to climb down and climbed over the railing.

I began the climb down slowly and carefully but then gave up on the whole production and tried to slide down the last five feet. I cursed when I cut my hand on a sharp rock and tried to wipe the blood off on my jeans it wasn't gushing blood but it did make my realize I should've brought band aids or something. I stood up and walked into the woods.

It was weird walking through the woods at night. For one it made me regret not bringing a flashlight but then shrugged because I probably wouldn't be able to find one. Reason number two, everything was transformed. Every once in a while I heard the rustle of leaves, and nearly jumped a foot in the air. Eventually I found a stick and felt safer knowing I had some weapon to defend myself with.

It was weird, I never really felt tired. I didn't even realize I wasn't watching where I was walking until I saw a wolf in front of me. I looked it in it's yellow eyes and then at the moon. I saw it wasn't full so that meant it was either a hybrid or a wolf both cases I'm screwed. It tensed like it was about to pounce and I tensed like I was about to run and waited for it to pounce. It did and somehow I was able to raise the stick I had and gravity did most of the work for me. I threw the wolf-ke-bob to the side and took off running.

I looked behind me for a second to make sure I wasn't being followed and then ran into some thing tall and hard. I hit the ground and desperately hoped it was a tree. I hopped to my feet and reached into my pocket for the toothpicks.

"Hello I'm Kol," the wall said in a playful informal British accent. It was too dark to see where he was but I just assumed he was a vamp and close enough to rip my throat out if I made one wrong move. My feet were suddenly no longer on the ground as he picked me up. The tooth picks were thrown out of my hand and scattered on the ground. He took off running gradually getting faster.

"Well Kol why don't you put me down and go back from whence you came, and then I won't scream and break your eardrums."

"You do that and I don't care what Elijah says, I'll bring you back in pieces."

"Your his brother? I've never met you though. How about you tell Elijah you couldn't find me and I'll disappear?" There is no way I'm going to stay in that stupid place.

"Tempting but he has the daggers and I don't want to end up dead and in a coffin for another six hundred years, I finally got out of there."

"Well good luck with that." I said pulling a loose toothpick out of my pocket and jabbing it to where his eye should be. It connected and he let out a scream that was a mix of agony and pure anger as he let go of me. I ran and found a tree branch. I broke off a smaller branch and turned expecting Kol to be there. I let out a sigh of relief when he was and shoved the tree branch into his chest toward his heart. He fell to the ground as he turned gray. I broke off another branch and took off running.


End file.
